megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 10
Mega Man 10, known as in Japan, is a game from the original Mega Man series. Like its predecessor, Mega Man 9, it is a downloadable title and is based on the look and feel of the early NES titles. It was announced by Nintendo Power in December 9, 2009 and was released in March 2010 for the WiiWare service, Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation Network. Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on (December 16, 2009) Story In the year 20XX, an outbreak of a robotic-virus known as the runs rampart across the globe. Roll becomes infected with the virus, and the situations becomes worse as time passes and a cure is not found. Several robots become berserk and attack the city. One day, Dr. Wily appears in Dr. Light's lab with his capsule damaged and asks for help. Mega Man avoids Wily from crashing and Wily says that Roboenza-infected robots attacked his spaceship and stole the parts to the of a medicine-making machine he had been working on to cure the virus. Mega Man agrees to retrieve the stolen parts from the eight Robot Masters. Before he begins, Proto Man arrives to help Mega Man, believing the job to be too big for just one of them and the two join forces to acquire the cure. After taking down four Robot Masters, Dr. Wily presents what he claims is a prototype cure for Roll and asks if Mega Man is feeling Roboenza symptoms, to which Mega Man says he's feeling fine. After the last one is defeated, Mega Man comes down with Roboenza and is nearly incapacitated as Dr. Wily reveals that it was him behind the disease and that all robots who want the cure must serve under him. Roll gives her sample of the cure to Mega Man, who recovers and goes after Wily. During the fortress raid, Proto Man comes down with Roboenza as well, only to be saved by Mega Man who acquired an extra sample of the cure. After chasing Wily out of his new fortress into his space base and defeating him once again, our heroes discover that, ironically, Wily has become dangerously sick himself. Unable to allow Wily to die, he is taken to the hospital, where he escapes a few days later. Surprisingly, perhaps out of debt to having his life saved, Wily leaves behind enough of the cure to restore the infected robots. Release Dates Wii (WiiWare) *March 1, 2010 *March 5, 2010 (Europe; XBLA and PSN release dates are the same as the US) Playstation 3 (PlayStation Network) *March 11, 2010 Xbox 360 (Xbox Live Arcade) *March 31, 2010 New Features In Mega Man 10, as has been done in the later Mega Man X games, players will be able to start off with one of multiple characters, each with their own unique attributes which could potentially add replay value. Similar to Mega Man X4 and Mega Man & Bass, the character of choice is selected at the start of the game and can not be changed. Playable characters include: *Mega Man *Proto Man *Bass (available as DLC on April 5, 2010) Another feature is "Mega Man Challenges", which is a "mode that will allow players to practice-up on their skills and prepare for the hair-raising adventure ahead of them."Mega Man 10 Official Site (English) under the Overview tab (Retrieved on December 30, 2009) There are a total of 100 challenges. Most are playable from the challenges menu, while a few must be completed or unlocked in the main game, specifically boss battles of varying difficulty. Proto Man cannot be used to clear challenges in the challenge mode, but can clear them in the main game. Like Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 has 3 difficulty settings, but this time, they're available at the start, rather than having to buy them although Hard mode has to be unlocked by beating the game. Unlike in Mega Man 9 though where difficulty settings only affected the placement of enemies, items and some of the stage elements, in Mega Man 10, many enemies and bosses have different attacks in different difficulty settings. Downloadable content for the title will include (but may not be limited to): *''Bass Mode'' (gives Bass as a playable character; available April 5, 2010 for 200 Wii Points) *''Endless Attack Mode'' (available April 26, 2010 for 300 Wii Points) *''Special Stage 1'' (available April 5, 2010 for 100 Wii Points) *''Special Stage 2'' (available April 26, 2010 for 100 Wii Points) *''Special Stage 3'' (available April 26, 2010 for 100 Wii Points) Bosses Robot Masters: Wily Castle bosses: #Weapons Archive #Crab Puncher #Block Devil #Rematch against the 8 Robot Masters and Wily Machine #Wily Capsule Additionally, in the three Special Stages, Mega Man can fight Enker, Punk, and Ballade. Levels Currently, the only levels to have been officially named are Old Castle, Highway, Iceberg, and Stadium. These can be found on the official site, under Overview. Gallery MM10Intro01.jpg MM10Robotenza.gif MM10Intro02.jpg MM10Intro03.jpg MM10CyberStage.jpg MM10DesertStage.jpg MM10MiniBoss.jpg MM10LavaStage.jpg MM10Stage.png MegaMan10Screen1.jpg MegaMan10Screen2.jpg MegaMan10Screen3.jpg Image:Megaman_10.PNG|A Screenshot from the Mega Man 10 stage select screen. Image:Mm10scan.jpg|A scan of the Coro Coro article revealing the MM10 Robot Masters. Image:Mm10scan2.jpg|Another scan of the Coro Coro article. b1_img_01_l.gif B1_img_02_l.gif b2_img_01_l.gif B2_img_02_l.gif b3_img_01_l.gif B3_img_02_l.gif b4_img_01_l.gif B4_img_02_l.gif b5_img_01_l.gif B5_img_02_l.gif b6_img_01_l.gif B6_img_02_l.gif b7_img_01_l.gif B7_img_02_l.gif b8_img_01_l.gif B8_img_02_l.gif Trivia *Excluding the games Rockman Battle & Fighters and Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future, this is the first game Bass, Slash Man and Frost Man appear in 8-bit. *This is the only game in the classic Mega Man series since the Western version of Mega Man 2 (aside from Mega Man: Powered Up) to feature an "easy" difficulty setting. However, all of the original eight games were given easy modes in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection *Roboenza, a virus that affects robots, may be a prototype of the Maverick Virus, or even the Maverick Virus itself, which is responsible for many of the conflicts in the X and Zero series. Its name seems to be a parody of the influenza virus. *The exaggerated American cover art seems to nod to the X'' series. Mega Man's armor appears to be much more bulky and he has a red gem on his helmet, similar to his successor, X. Proto Man appears to resemble Zero, as his scarf resembles Zero's hair in the art, and he carries an energy-based blade similar to the Z-Saber. Proto Man's shield in this art piece is energy-based, like the Shield Boomerang Zero uses during the ''Zero series. **This may be because the Roman numeral for the number ten is "X", thus the tribute. *Proto Man's American cover art may also be a slight homage to ProtoMan.EXE, seeing as how both have a sword on their hand and a horn on their helmet. * Sheep Man, Solar Man, and Blade Man can all be seen drawn similar to the way Spark Man and Top Man were drawn for the cover of Mega Man 3, more android-like than human. *The Nintendo Power Magazine called the virus "Robotenza" but in the trailer of Mega Man 10 the virus was called "Roboenza" (though it might have just been misspelled, or they typed that part of the article based on straight translation before the localized translation was released). *Oddly, Capcom's official Mega Man 10 English website uses artwork from the fangame, Mega Man Unlimited. Also, both games have a Robot Master with the name "Nitro Man". *Coincidentally, Blade Man shares a name with a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 (PC). *This is the third time Roll is put in a dangerous situation; the first time was in Super Adventure Rockman, where she was close to deactivation due to electromagnetic waves. The second was in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, where she was kidnapped by Wily. *The data of Mega Man 10 contains a lot of information and graphics from Mega Man 9, which has led many to believe that the game is a heavy-edit of MM9. *It is possible to access most (if not all) of the features of Mega Man 10 that were intended to be Downloadable Content. This points to the purchase of DLC merely "unlocking" features that were already present in the game. This may have been due to the game being a little rushed for release, though it is ultimately unknown. **The same is true for Mega Man 9, and is common practice for most Capcom games, Resident Evil 5 being another example. Videos Mega Man 10 Trailer 9WMHeKAK2v0 Mega Man 10 - Gameplay Footage 1EUzKQ6JJO8 Mega Man 10 - Bass Mode Trailer S3rvCsPJ15s&feature=player_embedded References External links *Rockman 10 official site (Japanese) *Mega Man 10 official site (English) Category:Mega Man games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games